Hey diddle diddle
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: It was kind of like singing, without the tune. Which doesn’t really sound great, but it somehow still works. Gen Pre-series


**Hey diddle-diddle** by **Yofune-Nushi**

Summary: It was kind of like singing, without the tune. Which doesn't really sound great, but it somehow still works. Gen [Pre-series]

This takes place during the period when Lavi first joins the Order. Both he and Kanda are sixteen here.

* * *

_Hey diddle-diddle…._ He sings throughout the night.

Crushing and dancing like a wild thing throughout his plight.

He had to remember, he had to care, for Lavi was not a boy who demanded salvation. He was a soldier who defended lost causes with knowledge that saw outlasting the deep blue sea. He smiled when he couldn't and laughed when he should be crying.

"Hey," His associate turned to him with unforgiving sincerity. "Don't waste time."

Don't waste time, don't waste time. Lavi may have needed to hear that, but he, the one and only did not.

_Oh I would be more worried about my own time if I were you, soldier boy… _He does not cackle, but finds an amusement in the other's ironic ignorance.

Dusts to dust, ashes to ashes…sing this song that you are because you won't ever find the right tune.

"Right, right." He hums with good nature as he runs and jumps in rhythm with his Asian companion as they search and tempt out the devils of the night.

Oops, don't look to happy now, you have to show that you are dedicated and serious as you smile and gather. Can't have them thinking you are to unreliable, unreliable can never be trusted, never be trusted means you will never be allowed to use them in care.

He carefully controls Lavi's face to look more focused without looking as dangerous as Kanda Yu.

They stop and before long they are confronted by two pedestrians looking for directions.

The focus driven male of black like the night around the moon sneered a little to himself with irate feeling tense in the muscles as he looked unfriendly (which wasn't a difficult task) with controlled aggression. To the two saps who may as well be demons.

No difference, no difference. He sings to himself as he smiles with cheer to the self proclaimed sweet honey moon couple. _Just kill, just kill, I have to record, you people are not safe here…._ But Lavi gives a whistle and a blessing for the two and gives the directions all the while trying not to curl his fingers so tightly around his hammer that he will make himself bleed in terror of the unknown.

He had always been scared of humans, which was natural. Fear was natural and safe as it warned against danger. Terror was different, terror breathed on your neck and teased you with nips all the while knowing it had the power to ensnare and engulf all that you were.

_You're lucky, you're lucky, you are so very lucky…_So many people are out tonight, and Kanda Yu can not afford to kill them with so many witnesses as they might be normal humans. The happy fools laugh and give thanks as they walk away in a serene mindset. Kanda Yu immediately walks again and he being Lavi follows like a stubborn wild puppy in need of a home.

"Do not…be fooled ever. People are never what they seem to be on the job." Kanda Yu says, because he thinks he needs to this to Lavi, who is suppose to hear this so he does not freeze up or get in the Japanese's way, but not him, not him ever.

_Remember your own words, I know, I know very well as well as you do not…. _

But Lavi smiles and nods as he goes on to say how scary he was with a laugh for how easy it was to rile the other up.

_You're the fool, you're the fool you're all everybody's fool…But not me not ever me. _

It's a bright night when the blood goes flying like a moth with heavy wings.

Lavi stops and he stops to.

He looks at his shirt and it feels sticky to hands and he looks down on a pitiful existence, the girl is crying so hard she looks like she is laughing. His weapon decreases in size, but he does not put it away.

Protect, always protect yourself. If you die so does knowledge.

Bookman creed.

Kanda Yu hurries to his side.

"Fa…er…Bruh…er…" The little girl whispers through a broken skin split jaw.

Lavi is frowning and looks a little sick, perhaps he is too. He's not sure why. People die; people have died by his hand.

But he had never made them cry.

Kanda Yu is by her side and Lavi or he can not feel his gaze and it's unsettling to not know what he is thinking.

Mugen is blessed or cursed with air from its sheath and its owner slides it with swift care across the girl to finish it off.

The cries stop as soon as the boy flicks and wipes the blood and moves to flee.

Kanda Yu bumps his shoulder when he does not move at first with a command to yield to his pace. Both are practically flying until they have sought the refuge inside a room of the train they were almost too late to catch if not for a ride on Lavi's hammer.

"Is what you did always mandatory." Lavi asks, a little unsure. Not upset, just unsure he knows.

"No…it is not." Kanda Yu answers after a pause with a glare for silence that would not let go as easily as the slip of a name if noise was made further.

He contemplates and after Kanda Yu falls into a light sleep Lavi moves in close to whisper into his ear.

"Yu-Chan…so cool…"

"Shut it! You're as dead as last night's rabbit!"

_Hey diddle-diddle the cat and the fiddle…._

Find a song without a known tune.

* * *

**Notes***

Lavi probably sounded a bit weird here in, keep in mind, he was still new to the Order and so I think he would separate himself more easily back then from his personas. So I'm sorry if some of the parts sounded a little confusing.

Ah well, I'm happy I was able to finally write about these two at such an age.


End file.
